1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to self-defense devices, and more particularly, to a bracelet especially adapted to contain a canister of mace or other repellant.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Self-protection devices in the form of canisters holding a chemical repellant such as Mace or tear gas or pepper gas or the like are well known in the prior art (see for example U.S. Pat. No. 3,443,333 showing a tear gas pistol). It is also known in the prior art to have a glove with a pocket for holding a container of chemical repellant (see U.S. Pat. No. 5,088,121).
Thus, while the foregoing body of prior art indicates it to be well known to use chemical repellents such as Mace and the like, the provision of a more simple and cost effective device is not contemplated. Nor does the prior art described above teach or suggest a bracelet which can contain a chemical repellant such as Mace which may be inconspicuously worn by individuals and which can be used to protect the wearer in case they are attacked. The foregoing disadvantages are overcome by the unique self-defense bracelet of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.